One Day
by BrittanaOTH23
Summary: Santana and Brittany's journy to them getting together based on my life and my best friend but changed around to fit into glee and Brittana's lives too.


Paste your doc

_**Hey so this is my first story like lagit my first like ive never tried to even wtrite before. It's a Brittana story obviously but its actually based on me and my best friend. Most of it is real but the fact that Brittany and Santana will end up together and me and he most likely will not cause shes straight and Im pretty sure im not cause I really like her but I never thought about girls that way but whatever to here it is, I hope you guys like it, although I don't know how often I will be updating, or how long it will be but oh well so yeah here you go.**_

**I do not own anything that has to do with Glee or Brittana**

Chapter 1

Guys we're moving! That's when my life changed forever… I'm only 9 years old, so it didn't change that dramatically, but still. My dad got a new job down in Lima, Ohio to work at a car dealership. My mom couldn't go though she had to finish school. So she stayed with my half brother /oldest brother David. So it was just my two brothers, Alex and Jorge.

We moved into a three-bedroom apartment, Alex and Jorge shared a room, and I got my own room, and obviously my dad got his own room too.

We started school about a week after we moved. The first day of school I was extremely nervous. I didn't know anybody, and I was going to known as he new girl for a while, until someone else new showed up. My teacher was really nice though; her name was Mrs. Martin.

So on the first day I had to sit by a kid named Jason, he was an Asian, he showed me this really cool magic trick that I always thought was for real but then I found out it was fake cause magic doesn't exist. When it was time for gym I had no idea what to do or where to go. So I was walking around the gym and noticed people were sitting in certain spots. When I go to this one girl, who was very pretty, with long brown hair and brown eyes she said, "You can sit by me if you want." I didn't want to look like an idiot wandering around so I said "Okay thanks." No one said anything for a while, about 10 minutes later the girl turned to me and said " My name is Makenzie by the way, but you can call me Kenzie." " Oh hey I'm Santana." And after that we became friends.

Later on that day, after lunch it was time for recess. I was with kenzie on the bars, when another class came outside. Then a blonde girl came running up to us. "Hey Kenzie!" The blonde said. "Hey my names Brittany! You must be new. I see you already know my best friend Kenzie! My name's Brittany by the way. Oops I already said that didn't I?" the blonde says looking at me. "Yeah you did, and hey my names Santana."

The rest of the year was pretty much just Kenzie, Brittany, and I. Except I missed a lot of school cause I cried like every day case I missed my mom. Brittany and me never really liked each other though. I think we were both Jealous of each other's relationship with Kenzie.

In 4th grade Brittany invited Kenzie and me over to her house. She had to go to the doctors first for some kind of shot thing cause of her allergies, then we had to wait till she was done with her gymnastics class, then we finally go to her house. We decided to get a couple of movies, we go: The Exorcist and Joshua. Both scary movies, so I basically closed my eyes the whole time cause I don't do scary movies. Later when we were watching Joshua, we all got bored so us three left the room and went into Brittany's room. Kenzie brought up the idea to play truth or dare. So Brittany and I agreed. That was the first night I had ever kissed a girl. My first kiss was Brittany, I actually think that I liked the kiss but I wasn't sure. Kenzie got to go first, that's why Brittany and I had to kiss she's just lucky that I thought Brittany was the prettiest girl I had ever seen, so I didn't mid kissing her.

In sixth grade, me and kenzie kind of drifted but we were still friends, same with Brittany and Kenzie. Me and Brittany finally became good friends. Neither of us hated each other, we were actually best friends now. We were both in advanced math. I was the smart one and no one understood how Brittany could've have gotten into advanced math but somehow she managed to pull it off. We made other Friends in there like Quinn. She's really nice, pretty too, just not as pretty as Brittany.


End file.
